My lovely devil
by A gazillion is not a number
Summary: Hi guys! And gals. My words are like this year! Yeah. Happy new year guys! This is Devil Jin and Xiaoyu fic. Don't worry! This is NOT rape. Its just i saw the xnalara of them. Anyways. Read and review! Flames are okay. I don't mind :))


**Hey guys! And gals. I made a devil Jin and Xiaoyu fanfic. Weird but there awesome! Well Devil Jin is kinda gentle and 'Busy' to her. This story is happen after he finally avenge the bloodline. **

**Well, somebody says this is the deleted scene in Tekken blood vengeance. Or not XD anyways, review and flames are ok. Im not begging. And yeah one thing, Jin can control his devil because he is stronger now.**

* * *

After the battle,

Devil Jin Flies down when he saw xiaoyu waiting for him. "Jin..." Xiaoyu said Running to him. "I finally did it. Ive avenged and end the cursed bloodline." Devil Jin said while caressed her cheek. " Your hand is cold." She said while holding his metal claw. "As always.. Now i finally destroyed them, can we go to your house?" Devil Jin asked carrying her. She nods and they flew off.

At xiaoyu's house

(Can i say DJ instead of devil Jin? and Xiao instead of xiaoyu? Sure. Ill put some there :))] They land to her door. "I know you cant fit in here. I'll go to my bedroom and open my window so you can come in" Xiao said lovingly. he nods and he flew until he reaches her window. He saw Xiao running and open the window. He entered inside and he hugged Xiao. " I missed you. After a LONG time avenging all of the mishimas, All i wish is to be with you." He said caressing on her neck. "Jin.." Xiao said as she hugged his tatoo abs.

DJ kissed her forehead down to her nose. Xiao kissed his big firm chest. DJ cupped her chin and lift it so he can look through her eyes. Her eyes were big, but cute. They were pure, innocent and adorable. When she look into his eyes, she see cold, hate and vengeance. But a little bit innocent. But their gazes remained fused. They leaned forward and they kissed passionately.

He kissed her deeply and squeeze her butt gently. She kissed him back and caressed his rock hard tatoo abs. DJ dragged her to the bed and carefully ripped her uniform and her skirt. "Sorry." DJ said gazed at him "Its ok. Im ugly right?" She asked sadly. "No. Your beautiful And me see your cute, adorable breast" he said finding the clip. When he find it, Devil Jin carefully unclipped her bra. They say it was small. But for him is perfect. He gazed at moment and sucked her breast. He wants to be more gentle trying not to harm her with his fangs. She moaned loudly as he carefully nibbled her nipple. Then he lick it. "Ahhh! Jin! Ahhh!" Xiao moaned. " You want more? I will be gentle ok? I don't want to hurt my precious angel.." DJ said as he pulled off her panties. " Ok... Huh?" Xiaoyu ask when she felt a tingling below her. She looked down and saw DJ rubs her pussy with his claw.

"Is it hurt?" He asked as he lifted her legs. "No.. Please more!" She moaned. DJ chuckled and devour her pussy with his mouth careful enough not to hurt her. "Ahhhh! Ohhh! Ahhh!" She moaned as she pulled his hair to devour her deeper. Devil Jin licked her pussy with moderate speed. 'Her pussy tastes so good Like strawberry. I love it! I will be more careful not to hurt her.' DJ thought as he rubbed her clit while licking. "Mmmm ahh.." Xiaoyu moaned. But then she remember that he is so gentle with her. 'Why is he not so rough with me?' She thought questionably. "Wait Jin..." Xiaoyu said stopping him. "Hmmm? What is it my angel?" Devil Jin stopped licking. "Why are you so gentle with me? I mean, weren't devils kill people and rape woman?" She asked frighteningly.

Devil Jin paused for a second. It took 20 seconds and he said seriously. "Xiao, i NEVER do that to you. I love you. Same as Kazama Jin love you. Last time i WAS pure evil, He requested me to protect you. But i refused it. Remeber last time i almost killed you?" Xiao nods "Well i felt guilty. He blamed for almost killing you. Then i realize my feelings. That time you accepted his apology, even my apology! I was so relieved. But when he says you stay away for him, i felt angry. I blamed him and complain to him that shes the onewho change you. When i beat azazel in the temple, i cant leave his body. I didnt realize I fell in love with a human. A cute woman."

He blushed after he said that. Xiaoyu was touched by him so she listened more. "When we were alive at the zaibatsu, i remember all the things I and he done to you. So we were trying to find you. Then we found you. Kidnapped by heihachi. So thats why i end this bloodline. He was happy and he let me keep In his body. I vowed myself not to hurt him, especially you. We love you Ling xiaoyu. You are my angel that cleanses my evil heart and his heart. this is just a fate right? " Devil Jin asked after he explains everything. "Yes... I love you too Devil Jin Kazama" She said kissing him.

"Ok so lets continue where we left off." He said as he licked her pussy. Again. "Ahhh!" She moaned cutely. "Lingy..." He said her pet name (or whatever it called..) "Jinny.." She moaned. He continued licking until..."Ahhhh!" She said while releasing her sugar into his mouth. While he licked it he said, "So cute, so sweet, so beautiful, so delicious, so adorable... Everything... You are mine Lingy.. And Jin too.. We love you Lingy... We love you so much." DJ said as he sucked her inner thighs. This made her pussy quivered. He feel it and he kissed her tenderly. "Let's cover ourselves with my wings.. Its getting freezy.." he said as his wings bend down for protection.

Then she climbed to him playing with his horn. He gazed at her body and he found her breast was in front of his face. And her nipples were in front in his mouth. So he grabbed her breast, not roughly, and sucked it. "ohhh..." She moaned letting his horns go. After he suck it, he unbuckled his pants. She saw his manhood, who was already erected. She giggle and she leaned forward so she can take a better view. 'His penis are bigger a little bit. Wow... A load of cum when he climaxed..' Xiao thought as she rub it gently. "Ahhhh." Devil Jin moaned. When she stop rubbing it, she bend her head down and lick it. "Lingy? What are you- Ahhh!" DJ said between moans. She continued licking until he bursted into her mouth. "So thick, so warm, so handsome, your mine Jinny. Your not two. You're only one... I love you Jin Kazama..." She said as she lick his cum covering the head of his manhood.

When she is done 'cleaning', Devil Jin asked, " Are you a virgin?" He said rubbing her pussy. "Ahh yes.. If you.. Ahh.. Want inside..ahh of me...ahhh I'm fine ah.. With it ahhh..." Xiaoyu said between moans. "Hmmm.. Kazama give this to me just in case." He said showing her the 2 condoms. "Is it fit to your size?" Xiao asked as she caressed his metal claw in her pussy. "Yeah... So i ask you, are you ready for this?" He ask worriedly. "Yes.. Jin yes.." Xiaoyu said as she took his metal clawed hands to caressed her face. He caressed her as she cared for her. "If thats what you want, then ok. I will do anything to make you happy.."

He said as he put his condom in his manhood. " perfect fit for my size." He said as he positioned with her. "Are you ready? I'll do this so its not pain when i entered you.." He said as he lick his claw and rubbed it in her pussy. "Ahhh. Its so good. Ah." She moaned. He smiled as he rubbed her gently. After he did that, he brushed the head of the manhood on her pussy and slowly and gently, he entered her. Xiaoyu shriek as she feel pleasure and pain inside her. When DJ felt the wall blocking him, he knew it was her virginity, then he look at Xiaoyu, she nods. Then one swift motion, he broke the walls. She whimpered in pain as her virginity has taken away by his lover. "Ahhh Jinny it hurts!" She said as she saw blood between her legs. "Its okay Lingy! The pain will die soon.." Devil Jin said as he glide in and out of her. She cried in pain.

DJ knew she was hurt. So he stopped. "Hmm? Jin? Ahh." She asked but then moan when DJ licked the blood of her pussy. When there is no blood, he continued slowly. She feel pain but in twelve minutes, she felt pleasure. Then she responds with cute moan. "Ahhhh... More..." Then DJ pick up his speed. He's going faster, harder and deeper. "Ahhhhh!" She moaned cutely but loudly. "Mmmm ahh..!" Devil Jin moaned. Then he stop and entered her behind. He realizes he was rough now and he slows down a bit. ' This is the Jin i Know...' Xiaoyu thought as she feels his metal hand traveled through her breast and massage it. "Ahhh!" Xiaoyu moaned. After 20 minutes, "Jinny Im cumming! Ahh!" Xiaoyu moaned " Me too angel ahhh!" "JIN!" She moaned as she released her sugar into his comdom. "XIAO!" Devil Jin moaned as he blasted his seed into his condom.

They were breathing heavily.. "Jin... That was incredible.." Xiaoyu pant. "Yeahh..." DJ said as he was panting heavily. He realize he was still on her top and he pulled out and throw the condom in the trash. He went back to the bed and he pulled Xiao next to him. She buried her head into his big chest. DJ held her tightly like not wanting to let go."Lingy, aishiteru.." DJ said as he kissed her forehead. "Jin. I love you too" xiaoyu said as he cuddled and sleep. Devil Jin felt so sleepy before he realize that he fell asleep with her angel.

In the morning,

DJ woke up suddenly. Suddenly Jin spoke to his mind.

So you enjoyed with her?

'Yeah. I love her and you love her too.'

Ok. I will let you stay as long as you like. But you have to let me out tomorrow.

'sure thanks bud.'

wow.

'what?'

Its the first time you called me bud.

'Heh. Well see you later.'

yeah.

DJ gazed at xiaoyu. 'She is so cute.' Then he removes the blanket gazing her naked body. 'Wow. Im so hard right now.' he thought as he saw his erection. He removes the blanket and rubs it. 'I need more! Maybe she will understand.' Devil Jin thought gazing her pussy. Then she wake xiaoyu up. "Hmm? Is there something wrong?" she asked as she opened her eyes. "Yeah its so incredible tonight. Your breast is so perfect." He said as he gazed at her breast. "But they say its small." Xiao said sadly. "No. There perfect." He said as he rub her pussy. Xiaoyu feels the tingling in her pussy and she moans. "Jin..." She moaned cutely. "Are you ready for round two?" Devil Jin said as he fingered her gently. "Aaahhhh! Yes! Ahhhh!" She moaned loudly but cutely. While he licks, she moaned cutely. 'This is gonna be the long round.' He thought lovingly.

* * *

**Jin: Ughhh! Cliffhanger!**

**Xiao: don't worry, there is still chapter 2.. **

**DJ: yeah I'm exited.**

**Haruka: yeah he says the long round. It means more than two i guess**

**I dont know haruka but i'll think of that. Is that LONG enough? Nah. Its ok if you dont answer or no. Thank you! Ja ne!**

**yusuki haruka**


End file.
